


As You Wish

by mssrj_335



Series: FinnPoe Purple Prose [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Cheesy, First Kiss, Flowery Romantic Dialogue, Fluff, Horseback Riding, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Period-Typical Homophobia, Purple Prose, Resolved Mutual Pining, Rider Poe Dameron, Short One Shot, Teacher Finn (Star Wars), as is the brand, look i'm here for the vibe not the bullshit ok, no period-typical racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Finn’s never been more terrified in his life, but he’s certain of one thing: he has to know. He must know if the light in Poe’s eye, the curve of his smile and the touch of his lips—he must know if that’s for him.
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Series: FinnPoe Purple Prose [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744870
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RightHereInMyArms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightHereInMyArms/gifts).



It’s just evening when Finn sneaks into the stables. The races are over. Poe’s won again. And he should be here, brushing down his horse and finishing the day. Everyone else had already come and gone, surely there’s time now. Finn pauses at the door, the smell of hay and leather rising in his nose. He straightens his waistcoat. It’s the least he can do—his coat is still unbuttoned, ascot missing. Late summer still too warm for full attire. This, at least, he can get away with. All right, his clothes are as neat as they will be. But still he pauses.

What if Poe doesn’t want to see him again?

Finn thinks, considers.

Their first meeting at the lake in spring…Rey’s lesson gone awry when Poe arrived high on his black horse. Finn had forgotten everything he was supposed to be teaching in favor of staring. Bright sunlight sat on Poe’s shoulders but somehow he was brighter. Fitted pants tucked into tall boots, riding jacket missing, shirt open and unbuttoned distractingly low. Nothing like he was dressed today, all trussed up with official riding gear. Golden skin and tousled curls hidden under layer after layer. Finn swallows.

Their second meeting…coffee. Simple enough, at one of the bistros in town. After Poe nearly dared him to attend a race. Of course Finn’s mouth got away with him, a bet quickly made. Then Poe had the audacity to win and be charming doing it. But Finn’s certain he was never so happy to lose a wager. He couldn’t forget the way Poe’s hand slipped across the table to his, brushing gently by as he filled their cups. How Dameron’s voice quieted as they talked but his smile wasn’t any harsher for it. Finn couldn’t remember the last time someone showed such interest in his work. That’s when the letters started.

Then, their third. Not the brief interludes and passing words in between. Not the letters delivered, seemingly on a whim, which made Finn’s heart flutter. A real outing. Poe actually sought him out, as Finn does now for him. Rey’s lessons concluded on that summer day but Finn remained, enjoying the feel of the sun and the smell of the forest. And there came the rider. High on his horse, shining in the sun. Offering him a ride that turned into so much more. A trek through the woods, Poe’s firm arms around him over every trail. A picnic by the lake, where Finn’s hands betrayed him and found Poe’s. Poe, kissing the back of his hand for the briefest of moments. Finn, only _just_ stopping himself from kissing the rider, laying him back and bare in the grass to enjoy in all of nature’s beauty. Instead gifting him a flower and a lesson on its anatomy at the end of their ride, like the lovesick fool he is.

And that was weeks ago. Finn hadn’t heard from Poe since, save for two letters in between. But he knew of the race—Rey told him, helped him in—and he watched Poe ride to victory once again. Biding his time and telling himself over and over that this is the right thing to do. Finn’s never been more terrified in his life, but he’s certain of one thing: he has to know. He _must_ know if the light in Poe’s eye, the curve of his smile and the touch of his lips—he must know if that’s for him.

So here he stands. Wonders.

What if Poe doesn’t want to see him again?

Just inside, he hears a horse whinny. Finn takes a breath, pulls the door open. A familiar dulcet voice floats out but he can’t quite make it out. Still, he follows it. And there he finds just who he is looking for.

“Hello, Poe.”

Poe turns to him, brush in hand, and Finn’s breath nearly stops. He looks now as he did at the lake: disheveled, vulnerable. Comfortable. The buttons of his shirt open past his throat, untucked and undone. And the image of him fills Finn to the brim with want.

“Finn!” Poe sounds almost breathless. Surprised. Scrambling to drop the brush and cross the stable. “You’re here! What are you doing here? I—I didn’t think you’d come.”

Finn frowns, clenching his hands at his sides so they won’t reach for Poe. “Why wouldn’t I come?”

“Well…” Poe runs a hand through his curls, almost chagrinned. “I thought—after last time, I mean—”

Finn can’t help the crestfallen look he knows is creeping onto his face.

“Was last time…not to your liking?” He does the only thing he can, which is to shove his hands in his pockets. Takes half a step back. “Perhaps you misunderstood my intention.”

“What?” Poe frowns. “No—” Poe takes a step forward as Finn takes another step back.

“I haven’t heard much of you. I worried that perhaps I…overstepped.”

Traitorously, his eyes dip down Poe’s neck to the hollow of his undone shirt. Tracks the motion as Poe swallows and takes another step.

“You didn’t overstep,” Poe murmurs, fishing Finn’s hands from his pockets. The warmth, the tenderness with which the rider cradles his hands leaves Finn nearly unable to breathe. “I’m sorry, I was afraid I overstepped myself. I thought—” He sighs, staring down at their joined hands as Finn’s heart begins to race. “I was afraid. Thought my hands went too far. I was so unable to control myself in your presence time last that I was afraid to contact you again. But two letters are evidence of my failure, are they not?”

Finn swallows hard. “I have never welcomed a failure more ardently.”

Poe’s wonderful dark eyes widen, tongue darting out to wet his lip. “Would you welcome another such slip in my self control?”

Poe draws him in, the gentlest of tugs feeling like all the gravity in the world. “I might. If the results were as pleasant as the last…”

Poe sucks in a sharp breath. Eyes drop to his lips. Stay there. “If I may be so bold…” He waits for permission, until Finn nods, then plows forward, holding tight to Finn’s hands. Words tumbling out almost faster than Finn can follow. “The touch of you still burns in my skin,” Poe murmurs, just for him. “Feeling you in my arms as we rode has ached in my heart for weeks; I’ve wanted nothing more than to have you there again. What kiss I laid upon your fine hands I would lay anywhere you wish, if you wish it.”

Poe’s words ring in his mind, clear as a bell, deadly. “I would have that,” Finn gasps, leaning desperately close in the quiet space but still not close enough. Until Poe meets him halfway, pressing their lips together in the most chaste touch. Then Finn throws all caution to the wind. Drops Poe’s hands in favor of his hips, pulling him flush. Poe’s tongue begs at his lip, dips into his mouth, slides with such heat and fervor that Finn’s head spins. He gives wholly in, buries his hand in Poe’s hir, every inch of himself in Poe’s body until there’s not a thought left in his mind except desire.

But, at last, Poe draws away. Lips shiny and slightly swollen, color high on his cheeks. Smiling. Finn can’t help but smile back. Curls in as Poe’s arms circle round him just as he wanted. Presses their foreheads together with a small, content sigh.

“I would have you never control yourself again,” he teases.

And Poe, voice rough but hands soft, replies, “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope that fulfills your goofy fluff needs lol


End file.
